Istuion Erulissë
"Avam di huilannad, i neithant aran vîn, mi daur vîn" '- Istuion of the Laiquendi' ---- Brother to Bellethiel and Hainain, Cousin to Hadherin, Eladhin, Vanadessë and Eruaphadion, Istuion was born in the Golden Woods of Lothlórien, and grew up in the Elven city of Caras Galadhon. Appearance Istuion stands six feet tall with eyes of deep honey brown. His shoulder length blonde hair is often unkempt, though still catches the eye of many a fair maiden as it frames the soft, and relatively youthful, skin of his face. His muscle tone gives off the impression that he is well conditioned, having the appearance of a handsome warrior, approachable and outgoing. This is true for the most part, though Istuion has been known to have something of a short fuse when dealing with Dwarves. Istuion is often seen wearing white trousers and a white tunic, with a forest green cloak over the top. His pants are held fast by a white belt bearing a plain gold buckle. His boots are sewn of fine leather, and bear what appears to be a standard of Elvish origin, no surprise to anyone who may know him, as they were made by a comrade. It is often remarked by humans that Istuion and his cousin Eruaphadion are close to identical, though most Elves can see the difference. Personality Istuion is known to be solemn, though is not impartial to merrymaking should the occasion call for it. He is not known to be very humorous and more often than not spends his time contemplating the nature of the world. He is social amongst those who know him well, and though he has a good heart, he often shuns newcomers without a second glance. This is not an inherent distrust of strangers, but a habit that he picked up from his time in the far north. History Istuion's family, though most many years apart, spent much time amongst the Mallorn trees together, becoming skillful with their bows and blades thanks to the instruction of Istuion's eldest cousin, Hadherin. He was taught the art of healing in his younger years, his cousin Vanadessë, chief healer of the Laiquendi of Lothlórien, was his instructor, though he would never be overly proficient as she was. Together, the kindred learned the songs of the trees, though at 63 years of age, Istuion was forced to leave his brother Hainain - who was believed to be too young to make any journey - behind as he went north with the rest of their kin, far beyond Forodwaith, into regions untouched for a good many thousand years. Their task had been to ascertain whether whispers of a long lost clan of the Teleri were true. The Teleri were rumoured to have been residing near the shores of the inland sea of Helcar that lay west of the fabled Utumno. They had failed in their quest, becoming entangled in a vicious war between men of unknown origin and seemingly unending swarms of Orcs and other fell vermin. This not only delayed their journey but in the end, stopped it entirely, as without provisions, and with their numbers dwindling daily, they had been forced to retreat into the Northern Wastes. Many years passed, and each time the Nandor would try to pursue their journey, the Orcs would rise again, driving them to the brink of annihilation many times.. each time forcing them back into the unforgiving lands east of Belegost and Nogrod. Two years before they would journey home, Istuion fell in battle against Gothaur, Lord of the Balrogs of Forodwaith and it was his cousin Vanadessë who risked her own life to save him. This act forged a bond between them, transcending that of all other of the kindred, save only Hadherin, Bellethiel, Hainain and Eladhin, and as such, Istuion has vowed to ensure no harm ever comes to her, his beloved cousin. Nearly two years after that near fatal calamity, and in a last ditch effort to complete their task, a band comprising four of the kindred - Istuion and three of his cousins, Hadherin, Eladhin and Eruaphadion - stole their way stealthily into the Orc encampment under cover of darkness, slaying hundreds silently, though the calm of the night broke with a blood curdling scream as Eladhin's life was lost to him, Istuion, Hadherin and Eruaphadion rushing to his aid, only to bear witness to the devastating sight of a crude scimitar being yanked from the cleaved skull of their fallen kin. And so they fled... they ran until the very air of their lungs burned with fierce intensity and not even the approaching grief at the loss of their beloved cousin could stop them. Though their breath came ragged, their pulses racing out of fear, and their hearts heavy with burden, they did not stop even once... and as they reached the foothills of the Blue Mountains, dawn broke... and fatigue struck... and so there they lay with rock beneath their backs, yet never more deeply had either slept, and never more dark had been their dreams. And so it came that they woke, and they returned to those who had stayed behind, and told them with sorrow in their hearts the tale of the night before, and all wept... for 55 years had passed, and the truth had finally sunk in. They had failed... Istuion, Hadherin, Vanadessë, Bellethiel, Eruaphadion and Calanon were all that was left, and they each mounted their steed, heavy of heart, and south they rode... It was time to return home... Weaponry *Elven Short Sword 1 **A blade befitting a warrior and hunter, this is the primary weapon of Istuion. The blade is 33 inches in length with a variable width as one traces to its point, it is app. 4 millimeters thick at the center, and is crafted from High Carbon Spring Steel. The blade has been clay tempered to 60HRC with twin pegs through the handle and tang for extra strength. The handle is a fine leather, with polished brass at either end. *Elven Blades 2 **Made by Silvan Elves, the craftsmanship is far from unique, but splendid for the mortal eye to behold. Both having slain many an Orc over the years, they carry the names Herven (hair-vehn) and Herves (hair-vehss), meaning Husband and Wife respectively. A symbolic reference to the fact that they fight as one, neither moves without the other, and in unison and harmony shall they slay their enemy. *Longbow 1 **A longbow crafted by Istuion on the first day of his fiftieth year, it is made from hardened beech, and is plain in design, but shoots as straight as the shooters eye is keen. His quiver holds 20 arrows, steel tipped and usually crafted from beechwood also when he is able to attain it. Stable *Authiel: A white mare of unknown lineage and the horse of Istuion. Skills and Magic *Skills **Hunting **Archery **Swordsmanship **Hand to Hand Combat **Healing *Magic **Elvish Telepathy Istuion, Bellethiel, Hainain, Hadherin, Vanadessë and Eruaphadion. Only capable while they are looking at each other. Category:Characters